


This Isn't How It Was Supposed To Go

by ClockStrikesMidnight



Series: This Isn't How It Was Supposed To Go [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockStrikesMidnight/pseuds/ClockStrikesMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And this isn't how it was supposed to go. It wasn't how he ever planned. But maybe that's what made it as amazing a journey as it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to School

"Roses or lillies?"

"Lillies."

"Black or tan chairs?"

"Black."

"White dress?"

"Shut up, Tony."

Tony smiled and poked Loki's nose. "Okay, okay, I'm just joking. But really, are you getting on the whole white veil and pretty shoes?" 

"Shut _up,_ Tony!" Loki laughed, jumping onto Tony's lap and pushing him back onto the bed, throwing light slaps across Tony's laughing face. Life had been incredibly, undeniably better since what happened that night, what seemed like forever ago. Loki still remembers it perfectly, the exact feeling when Tony slid that beautiful ring onto his finger. Life had been busy lately, though. Tony'd been spending most days in Loki's bedroom with him, working on college papers. Except that more often than not, Tony's lips would find things more convincing to do than give Loki advice on how to write out his papers. 

"Ow, ow, Loki, stop," Tony laughed, his eyes were bubbling with laughter tears and his cheeks were blooming red after the teasing assault. Tony grabbed Loki's wrist as he was about to strike and kissed his knuckles. "Okay, you're not wearing a dress."

"It's not the fact that you're accusing me of wearing a dress, it's the fact that I'm the  _woman_ in this situation," Loki said, rolling off of Tony and onto his back next to him. 

"Well, you are much more feminine than I am," Tony said, turning onto his side and dancing his fingers along the bottom of Loki's shirt where a small piece of skin was showing. 

"Tony, you've seen me naked multiple times, and I'm the more feminine?" Loki laughed, shivering as Tony's fingers traced figure eights across his skin. 

"Well, you're slimmer, taller, got nice legs. . ." Tony trailed off, dipping his hand down to trace the inside of Loki's thigh. 

"Come on, Tony, we have to get this done. School starts in like three weeks. I'm not going to have my papers not turned in on time so I can't go to college," Loki said, grabbing Tony's hand and pushing it back to its owners hip. 

"Fine, fine," Tony said, sitting up and returning to the papers that lay scattered by their feet. "Just make it be you. Administrators are going to love you, all you have to do is show your true colors."

"Don't tell me that," Loki scolded. 

"Lokiiii," Tony whined. "Stop acting like you're not as perfect as you are. You have the lowest self esteem ever." 

Loki snorted. "I'm aware." 

Tony didn't press it anymore, knew better to, and just focused in on helping Loki with his papers. About two hours later, they finished and Loki sighed exasperatedly and fell back against the bed. 

"Thank god, that was probably more paperwork than I'm going to have to fill out all through my college career," Loki said, throwing his arms up into the air as if praising. 

Tony laughed and sorted out the papers before putting them on the desk and laying down next to his fiance. "I wouldn't count on that."

"I was in the moment," Loki said. 

"Oh, okay," Tony chuckled. "So why lillies and not roses?"

"Roses are overrated."

"I suppose. But they're beautiful."

"Lillies are unique and different. No one expects to walk into a chapel and see lillies."

"I've been to weddings where lillies were the flower of choice."

"You haven't been to a wedding your entire life, Tony."

"I know."

"Shut up, Tony."

Loki just burst out laughing, his throat becoming hoarse and tired. Tony rolled over to suspend himself above the slimmer, leaning down to kiss him carefully on the lips. "You're going to come live with me right?" 

"Yes, if I can get in with you, anyway," Loki said, carding his hands through Tony's soft hair. Recently switched to Loki's shampoo. 

"No more Steve," Tony said with a nod. 

"No more Steve," Loki agreed. 

They hadn't heard from Steve for months. Tony's guessing he went back to his parents place, or Alaska. Loki said Alaska and hoped for a polar bear. Tony had laughed but Loki knew it didn't reach all the way to his eyes. 

"Why black chairs not tan?"

"Tony why are you asking me this?"

"Just answer the question."

"Because why would I ever want  _tan_ chairs?"

"Tan's. . .Expressive?"

"Bullshit, Tony. Tan is one of the dullest colors in all the color wheel. And I'd know, I took art for three years in high school."

"But black is so black."

"That's the point."

"What if I want tan?"

Loki narrowed his eyes mischieviously at Tony and pulled his head down to lay their lips gently against each others. "I want black, though. And I am the woman."

"Knew that was going to come back and bite me," Tony said, kissing Loki softly and chastely for a few minutes. Tony lowered himself down flush with Loki and moved his lips to his ear, licking softly at the shell. 

"What about April sixteenth?" Loki said suddenly, pausing Tony's lips. 

"For the wedding?"

"Yeah, why not? That's the perfect time of year, it's so rainy," Loki said with a smile. "And you know how much I love rainy days."

Tony cackled. "You only love rainy days because you can force me to read you Shakespeare naked with the rain against the window."

"Your point?"

Tony hesitated. "Yeah I guess I wasn't going anywhere with that." 

Loki laughed again and couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night. Loki just wished that it had always been like this, and it hadn't included all of the stress and pain and hurt and loss, if it had just been this perfect picture of happiness after Tony and Loki had been stated as a couple. But Loki knows that if they hadn't gone through all that hell, then they'd never be in this heaven. 

 


	2. Indents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the wait, writers block towards the end is the worst.

Tony had went to get groceries and left Loki alone to search random things for the wedding on his phone. April sixteenth seemed like years away, but it wasn't, and Loki had his odds on the couple not even having the guest list completed by then. To say he was going to budge on the date was out of the question, though. He was just looking through different places where it could be held, when his phone vibrated and Thor's ever cheerful face appeared. 

"Hello?" Loki said, raising the phone to his ear and leaning back into the chair he'd been sitting in. 

"Loki!" Thor said, his voice too loud for the-- Well, Thor's voice was always too loud. "I have good news!"

"Do tell," Loki said, not bothering to tack on the 'brother' at the end of his sentence. Loki might have been kind to Thor in his life, might have treated him as though he'd forgiven what he'd done to him when he was merely ten years old. But Loki hadn't forgotten, no, Loki never forgets. And Loki hardly ever forgives either. However, Loki does want his brother, and if that means pushing past the events that transpired years ago, then so be it. It was Odin who Loki would never show a kindness to again. Thor and Frigga had decided the same.

Not long after Tony's proposal, Frigga announced that she was leaving Odin. The old bastard didn't even look hurt at this. Loki and Thor, clearly, chose the side of Frigga to stay attached to, being that Loki had always despised Odin, and that Thor confessed his hatred as well. 

Loki had almost taken off Thor's head at this news. All this time, Loki thought he was the only one who'd hated Odin, the only one who Odin picked on and made feel like he wasn't good enough. He'd done the same to Thor, but being the brawn versus the emotion, Thor had hid it better. Hid it from Frigga, too. 

"Sif is pregnant!" Thor said, taking Loki out of memory lane. 

Loki smiled into the phone even though he knew Thor couldn't see it. "Thor you're going to be a father."

"Indeed. I am nervous, of course, but I am more excited than anything," Thor said. 

"When did you find out?" Loki asked, switching the phone to his other ear and curling his legs up to his chest so his knees touched his chin. 

"A few days ago, I was going to call mother, but I thought you'd like to hear from me," Thor said, his voice quieting. 

Loki nodded to himself. "Yes, thank you, Thor."

"You'll be an uncle, Loki," Thor said, and Loki could see the smile in his voice. Loki, an uncle, he'd never imagined it. Loki had never pictured himself with children of his own, but he always knew that Thor would want children.

"I bet you're terrified," Loki said with a soft chuckle that Thor's booming laugh copied. 

"As long as you don't teach him or her those ridiculous magic tricks that you played as a child, I don't care what you do," Thor said and Loki raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, this shall be exciting," Loki slithered and Thor laughed again. 

"So how are you and Tony?" Thor asked hesitantly. Frigga must have told him about what had happened. Loki hadn't spoken to him in so long he hadn't been able to set it straight.

"We're good. We're engaged, actually," Loki said, lifting his hand to examine the ring that he so constantly loved to look at. 

"Oh. Oh! Well congratualtions, brother!" Thor said, and Loki had to stop himself from laughing at how utterly confused Thor sounded.

"We're all better, if that's what you want to hear. I've forgiven him and we've moved on," Loki said. He hated bringing up this topic, hated thinking about what had happened, but it was unavoidable. He was adjusting, still. 

"I am glad to hear that, Loki. You deserve happiness," Thor said and Loki smiled. 

"Thank you, Thor," Loki said. "I must go, but tell Sif I say hello."

"I shall do so right now, goodbye, Loki."

"Goodbye, Thor."

Loki took the phone away from his ear and pressed the off button. He was going to be an uncle. And Tony was going to be an uncle. And Frigga, beautiful, young Frigga, was going to be a grandmother. Loki didn't know if Thor would want his offpsring to be introduced to Odin or not. Loki wouldn't if he had a child. 

Ten minutes passed before the door opened, and in stepped Tony, carrying about five shopping bags overstuffed with food items. He wore a oversized sweatshirt and shook a light dusting of snow off his head, before closing the door with the side of his foot and smiling as his eyes found Loki. 

"It's snowing out?" Loki questioned. It was only September. 

"Yeah, that's what I said," Tony said with a shiver and placed the groceries on the counter, smoothing down his wettened hair as he did so. "So'd you miss me?"

Loki snorted and turned to watch Tony waggle his eyebrows. "Oh, so much, thank the lord you have returned to me, my prince." 

"Yeah, ha ha, very funny," Tony said sarcastically, and Loki laughed. He thought he was funny. 

"Well, I do have news, Thor and Sif are expecting," Loki said, watching Tony struggle to fit what looked like pizza into the freezer. 

"Oh, awesome! Does that mean I get to be like a step uncle or something?" Tony said, closing the freezer door and smiling brightly at his fiance. 

"I'd assume you'd be an uncle as well as myself," Loki said, loving how absolutely  _thrilled_ Tony looked about this news. 

"We are going to make that kid awesome, you know that right?" Tony smiled, returning to the bags that were decreasing in size. 

"Thor's already banned me from teaching it magic tricks, so we'll have to think of something else." 

"Mmhmm." 

After about five minutes of quiet, Tony put away the last container of spaghetti sauce and came over to Loki's chair. He leaned his hands down on either arm of the chair, encasing Loki in a little Tony bubble, and fixed him with those unbelievably attractive eyes. "Hello," Loki said, trying to look back down at his phone and not get flustered over the way Tony was absolutely eye-fucking him. 

"Hi there," Tony replied and kissed Loki's forehead. He pulled back, only to catch the younger off guard with a full blown French kiss. Loki gasped into Tony's mouth and laid his phone down, reaching up to ensnare his fingers at the base of Tony's nape. Tony lowered himself down, dragging his lips along with him, and latching onto Loki's neck, all teeth and tongue just like Loki loved. Loki groaned heavily and lifted his hips into Tony's hand. 

"Did you ever want a kid?" Loki choked out through his lust bitten throat. Tony stilled for a moment before purring against Loki's neck, sending vibrations all through him. 

"I dunno, I never really wanted one. I probably wouldn't make a very good father," Tony said, and Loki will never understand how this man can speak so normally when he's got his lips doing that to Loki's neck. 

"You'd probably be the best father," Loki said. "You'd know all the right things to do, because you had to deal with having all the wrong things done to you."

At that Tony completely stopped, his shoulder blades becoming rigid, like ice had taken over him. "I suppose you could think of it that way."

"I'm not saying I want kids, I was just wondering if you did," Loki clarified. He hadn't meant it to sound the way it ended up sounding. 

"I'd say we just get a cat or something," Tony said and Loki laughed, tugging Tony's head to the side to kiss him and lowering the older down on top of him. 


	3. Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I am extremely sorry for how long this took! I've been so busy lately I just haven't had time to get this finished :( Secondly, there's only going to be one more chapter after this, and I'm going to try so hard to get it finished before December, and with at least two thousand words. Lastly, I just want to thank all of you who have stuck with me throughout this series, it means so much I can't even begin to express my gratitude <3

It's three fourty two and thirteen seconds when there is a knock on the door. Loki looks up from the box he's been hovering over to glance at Tony before going to the door. It's the last day of summer break, and tomorrow is Loki's first day at the college. They've been working all day to get everything moved into their joint dorm, but it seems Loki had more things than he'd initially thought, and Tony hadn't really accomidated for that much space. Frigga had been coming back and forth regularly, dropping off sweatshirts or books of Loki's, and carrying away whatever else Loki'd decided he didn't need. Loki knew it'd all end up in the attic at the house, and he could visit whatever it was whenever he'd like, but still, it was hard to adjust. So to say Loki shows no real shock when he opens the door to find Frigga clutching a folder with overflowing papers, is an understatement. 

"Loki," Frigga stammers out the one word and Loki cocks an eyebrow, holding out his arms for Frigga's tiny hands to drop the folder into. 

"Mother?" Loki questions, waiting for Frigga to walk into the small dormotory before closing the door with the side of his foot. "What's this?" 

Frigga turns to her son, crystaline tears gleaming in the corners of her sea blue eyes. Frigga's eyes always reminded Loki so much of Thor. There was so much power and love and devotion in those blue pools that Loki often thought he'd drown in it. "I think you should sit down," she says, her voice shaking into a crack as she moves to sit down on the love seat a feet steps away. Tony comes into the scene and takes the arm of the chair that Loki settles into. 

"What's the matter?" Loki says, more to the folder than to Frigga. There are frayed old papers trying to climb out of the rustic old brown folder, some words scribbled illegibly, others clearly coming from a printers ink. He adjusts the set carefully, and watches as one shining piece of paper slides out, wafting to the ground silently. Loki catches the words across the top without meaning to, and has to suppress a gasp when he reads what's written in bold, printed letters. 

**Adoption Forum.**

Tony must have seen it as well, because his eyes fly to Loki's face, watching - waiting - for an outburst of some sort. Whether it be screams or tears. When neither come, Tony bends over and picks up the paper, placing it onto the top of the folder that still rests, clutched in Loki's grip. 

"I thought you'd like to see it," Frigga starts, as Loki looks back at her with question. "I found it in the attic when I was placing your things. Odin had never wanted you to see it, but I thought you had the right to know. It's not fair to keep something from someone for this long." 

A silent tear escapes through Loki's lashes as he looks back down at the sheet, such a small, unimportant thing to be holding such a huge secret. Such a huge part of him. He contemplates whether he should read on or not. Of course there is a piece of him tugging to read on, to find out about the people who gave him up, to find out why they thought he couldn't stay with them, but the majority was telling him to turn and run. Loki had moved on from the news of being adopted, a while ago actually, now that he really thinks about it. He's excepted that Odin and Frigga are not his biological parents. He's accepted that he first belonged to someone else before he belonged to them. He's accepted that Thor isn't his true brother, and Frigga isn't his true mother. Not by blood, but bond.

"I would read it if I were you," Frigga whispers, her words open to misenturpritation if she hadn't spoken them so softly and carefully. "It might help you understand. Help you get closer."

Loki nods and feels Tony's reassuring hand on his shoulder. He reads. And the story unfolds before him like a child walking into Alice's Wonderland. Every detail scripted about his biological parents. Laufey, that was his name. A raging alcoholic from the sounds of it. Apparently he'd gotten arrested twice for drinking and driving, but still had enough time to get his wife, Farbauti, pregnant. Not once, but thrice. 

"Where are the others?" Loki murmured, his voice too raw to speak any louder. He knew Frigga could hear. 

"We don't know. We wanted to have another, but something went wrong with the paperwork and we were rejected the child," Frigga sniffled, her eyes puffed and red with tears. "We never told you this before but you were supposed to have another brother than Thor. I became pregnant, after Thor, but before you, but I. . ." Frigga's voice caught with a sob and she didn't finish. The words went unheard, but understood. 

Loki read on, learning about his mother. Twenty four years old and died of a massive stroke. Loki flipped up her profile, and a picture appeared. She was so beautiful Loki thought he heard himself sob. She looked like him. She had his eyes. Her hair laid in sheets of onyx thread against her head, and her green eyes glistened between a cover of black eyelashes that were so long, yet completely natural. She wore a crooked smile, no teeth, and it reminded him so much of how his school pictures had always seemed to look. Loki sniffled and whipped his eyes with the back of his hand, taking away the soaking against his skin. 

Turning the page, he found out more about Laufey. How he'd been shot at a bar fight after Farbauti had passed. He'd already set up the forms before that. "So he left. Left three children to an adoption agency, then died four months later," Loki growled, anger striking him out of the blue. 

"We'd never met him, Loki. He was gone. Abandoned the angency and his children," Frigga explained, her tears seemed to be drained from her. "But please don't blame him, Loki."

Loki's eyes narrowed at her words and his head shot up to meet her eyes, green against blue. "Why shouldn't I?" He hissed, his knuckles turning white with his grip on the papers. 

"Because what if you were in his shoes? Being an alcoholic, being merely twenty five years old, loosing your wife, and being left with three children," Frigga said defensively. "He did the right thing, even though it might not seem that way. Because if he hadn't set up the adoption, then he would have been killed and you and your brothers would have been alone. But instead, he made the choice that he'd be unfit to raise you, and left you to us. And you mean everything to Thor and I, Loki. I hope you never forget that." 

Loki couldn't stop himself from the throwing the papers down against the chair and rising to encase Frigga in the tightest hug he'd ever given. Tears swam down his face as he buried his face against her shoulder. Her thin arms wrapped around his back and held him, held him like he'd always loved and longed to be held when he was a child. Suddenly flashbacks were vivid in his mind. The time when Thor had been playing knights with a friend from school, and knocked over Loki's favorite clay octopus that he'd made in kindergarten with his styrofoam sword. Loki had screamed louder than he'd ever remembered at his brother, and called him words that at that age he'd been ashamed to admit he knew. He can still see how Thor's eyes widened with apology, but Loki was already gone, running to his parents bedroom with sweat and tears on his face. Frigga had told him to calm down, and told him that no good came from crying. She told him that they'd get super glue and put it back together. She told him everything would be alright. He'd fallen asleep in her arms on her bed, her slender fingers combing through his hair which had been much shorter then, her voice humming a lullaby he'd loved. 

The next day Loki had apologized to Thor for calling him bad names and yelling, and Thor had apologized for breaking something so close to Loki's heart. Frigga had then helped them get the super glue and put the eight octopus legs back together. 

"I love you, Mom," Loki whispered, a smile pulling at his lips at the word he hardly ever ushured. He knew that Frigga felt it, too. Loki reluctantly removed himself from her arms, encasing her beautiful face in his hands and kissing her on the forehead, like she used to do to him. "I'll never forget."

"Good. Now, I know you have unpacking to do," Frigga said with an exhausted smile. "Tomorrow's a big day."

Loki nodded and turned to Tony, who had stayed silent throughout the entire duration of Frigga's stay. Tony smiled softly and walked over to the two, his hand sliding into Loki's. "He'll be okay. I'll watch him."

Frigga nodded with a light laugh and pinched Tony's cheek. "I hope you do so, Mr. Stark." She moved around the couple and towards the door, bending down to pick up the papers as she went. "I hope now you feel a bit better, Loki." 

Loki didn't offer much of an answer other than his eyes tearing up again. Frigga nodded in understanding and straightened the papers before going to the door. "Good luck tomorrow, both of you. Enjoy it." 

They both nodded and Frigga offers one last smile before leaving and closing the door behind her. Instantly Tony's arms are around Loki's shoulders. "I'm so proud of you," he says against Loki's neck, and the man only hugs him tighter. 

It's ten minutes later when their hug breaks and they continue to unpack the rest of their belongings. And Loki does feel better. He finally, truly feels loved. Not just by Frigga, but Tony, Thor, and in an odd way Laufey and Farbauti. He's overcome so much, and he just keeps getting to break free of more chains, gets to soar higher into the sky of possibility, gets to live. And he can now tell himself that he really wouldn't change a second of it for the world. 

 


	4. The End

Tony makes good on his arrangement and gets a cat. Loki's on the verge of a scream when Tony walks through the door on a Thursday night, when he's upside down, hanging over the side of the bed reading  _The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo._ It's the scrawniest little black fluffball Loki's ever seen, but he's in love within seconds, running to get him from Tony's hands, curling him up between his ankles and returning to his previous position. Tony laughs and gets food, comes to sit on the side of the bed and pets the little cats ears. 

"What should we name her?" Tony asks. Loki looks over the top of his book up at Tony, who's gawking at him like he's been waiting all his life to find out the answer. 

"Hella," Loki deadpans, returning his eyes to the words printed on the pages. 

"Why that?" Tony says hesitantly, almost like he's afraid he'll pronouce the name wrong. Loki feels the bed shift again and suddenly Tony is by his side, his legs bumping into Lokis. Tony physically makes Loki stop reading and pay attention, taking the book out of Loki's gloved fingers and dog earing the page before laying it on the otherside of him. 

Loki grumbles but obliges. "Because I've always liked that name."

"What's it from though?" Tony persists. 

Loki smirks lightly, only so that he can feel it on his lips. "Nothing," he says, even though he knows full well where he got the name from. Tony shrugs and says nothing, so Loki keeps going. "Can I return to my book now?" 

Tony chuckles and shakes his head, grabbing the book and slidding it underneith his back. Loki's more than willing to cooperate with Tony's sly trick. He carefully moves his legs around Hella, as to not disturb her, and flips his body onto Tony's. He's straddling his hips and 'tsking', moving his upper half down closer. "You should know that I can do this better than you by now," he whispers, putting his lips to Tony's ear and biting gently on the lobe. He slides one hand up Tony's shirt and lets the other dance across his hips, trailing downwards and taking a detour to the book. He slides it out easily, letting out a triumphant laugh, but Tony's learned a bit more, pulling Loki down by the back of the neck and kissing him passionately, letting his tongue trail inside and causing Loki (Who's still putting up a fight. He's just gotten to the good part.) to forget about the book he was after in the first place. 

It's January twenty first. 

Loki's in the school library, looking for the book that Professor Storm had suggested he read. He finds it eventually, sitting down on one of the comfier chairs around the library and starting to read. The library is really the only place Loki can get peace and quiet around campus. On rare occasions, a few of the louder students will come in, but Miss. Maximoff will always make them leave. Loki's struck up quite the friendship with Wanda, she's nice and it's her senior year, so she's been working the library for spare cash. Loki will often stay and talk to her even after the library is supposed to be closed, mostly because their conversations will lead to Shakespeare or Dickens and Loki never refuses the opprotunity to talk about literary figures. Tony's more than okay with it, often the case being he knows Loki will be able to talk easier with Wanda about this stuff than with himself. 

Another reason for Loki being in the place he's in, is that Steve's back in town and the rest of the 'gang' have invited Tony to go out for beers and get reaquanted. Tony didn't really want to go, and Loki wasn't jumping for him to, but Natasha's convincing and now Tony's at some bar, probably having a bad time, and Loki's reading about F. Scott Fitzgerald. Loki thinks that maybe he should be nervous, but then he remembers that he and Tony are engaged now, and if Tony even thinks about getting with Steve, Loki will really take a machete to his neck and not even have a nightmare about it. Plus, he knows that Tony wouldn't do that to him again. He hears some foot steps coming towards him and doesn't think anything of it, but then he feels a tapping on his head. He looks up to find Wanda standing there, a smile across her pretty face, holding out a piece of paper. 

"Reccomendations," she says. "I'm sure you've read a lot of them before, but just in case." 

Loki smiles and takes the paper, looking through the numerous books and taking out the ones he's familiar with already. "Thank you, Wanda, that's very nice," he says with a smile and uses the page for a bookmark. 

She grins and sits down on the chair across from him, her grey skirt rising up to show a freckle on her knee. "So have you and Tony picked a date for the wedding?" 

Loki nods. "Yes, a while ago, actually. It's April sixteenth. I'm sure I'll have to get a guest list organized," he says, his tone showing more dawning realization the more he talks. The wedding isn't too far away and neither himself nor Tony have gotten anything planned. 

"Am I invited?" Wanda asks excitedly, bouncing a little in her chair. 

Loki laughs and leans forward on his elbows. "Of course."

"Yay!" She exclaims happily and Loki laughs again at how excited the girl seems about this. 

"You're excited?" He questions.

"Yes! I've known you for a while now, Loki, you're one of my best friends. Of course I'm excited for you wedding!" She says and Loki smiles in understanding. In acception. For once he actually has a friend who wants to be by him for him, and not because of Thor or Tony, but because he's someones friend, and they want to be there for him. It's different and wonderful and Loki craves the feeling when it overwashes him. 

"Thank you, Wanda. You're one of my best friends, too," he says, standing and giving her a hug. He raises the book and his eyebrow sporodically, and Wanda nods.

"I'll check it out for you," she says. 

"Thanks again," Loki smiles, tucking the book under his arm and leaving the library. He walks through the gardens on campus, past the piles of snow that have recently started to melt. There's still a chill in the air, but nothing unbareable, especially for the time of the year. The wind nips at his neck and he pulls up his sweater, taking a left turn towards the dorms. He looks up at the sky, millions and millions of stars littered across the midnight black canvas, all twinkling the same, yet seeming so entirely different. He smiles to himself, it's so quiet and calm at this time of night, almost like this is the time for him to be completely himself and just do whatever it is he'd want to do. He gets to the dorms in a longer time than normal, but doesn't mind the walk, and climbs the stairs to he and Tony's room. Tony's not back yet, which isn't surpirsing, so Loki goes to find Hella and fills up her food bowl. She's been getting bigger lately, and Loki has a suspicion that Tony's feeding her extra, because she didn't used to look like a black, hairy cow. She meows greatfully when the bowl is full and he pats her head, putting the container of food away and going to take a warm shower. 

He just stands there under the hot water for a while, letting it heat up every nerve that was cooled down in the walk. He smiles into the spray and laughs at nothing, just loving the feeling, before actually cleaning his hair and body. He gets out maybe twenty minutes later, wrapping Tony's Scooby-Doo towel around his waist and styling his hair into a cheesy mohawk in the mirror while he makes completely unattractive and immature faces at himself. He doesn't hear the door open, but suddenly Tony is standing in the doorway looking like he just doesn't have a clue who kidnapped his fiance and replaced him with someone who looks just like him. 

"You're home early," Loki says, Tony's not having it. 

"What in the  _hell_ are you doing?" He laughs, poking at Loki's mohawk. 

"Nothing," Loki says innocently and Tony snorts. 

"Yeah okay, and that's my towel you know," he says as he turns to leave the bathroom. Loki follows after awkwardly, his bare, wet feet squishing against the hardwood floor. 

"Well I like Scooby-Doo too and you always use my towels," Loki agrues as they enter the kitchen. 

"Fair enough," Tony shrugs and makes himself a sandwich. Loki eyes him carefully, watching to see if he's actually intoxicated. 

"How was your night?" Loki questions. 

Tony shrugs again, putting the finishing touch on the sandwich and biting into it. "It was good, I guess. Good to see everyone. Steve was in Alaska, as we thought. He actually met someone. Peggy Carter I think he said. Seems nice for him." 

Loki's eyes widen fractionally. Should he be happy for Steve? He supposes he should, but he doesn't know if he really feels it. "Good for him," he ends up saying. Tony sees right through him but doesn't say anything about it. "We need to start planning the wedding," Loki continues, and Tony laughs out an agreement. 

It's March second. 

After literal blood, sweat, and tears, the day has come. Almost everyone they know is there, including a very pregnant Sif and a very tired looking Thor. The only people that they can really think of who have been left out are Odin and Howard. Loki decided this before Tony had a chance to argue it, but they both realized it was for the best. Frigga's dressed in a beautiful gown that she's apparently had for years, and Natasha and Bruce are both there, even though Bruce got out of the hospital only a few weeks ago. Even Tony convinced Loki to let Steve come. They're out in the gardens only a few meters off campus, where beautiful lilacs and roses always grow. There's a minister and everything, so much more in the norm than Loki would have expected it to be. 

He fingers at the ring, smiling and waiting for Tony to walk down the aisle. Natasha and Wanda and standing on either side of him, looking beautiful in their matching 'bridesmaid' dresses. Frigga's already in tears and Thor's smiling happily at Loki, even though he knows his brother is close to tears. Loki raises his head unintentionally, and then he's there. Tony's walking towards him with a bright smile on his clean shaven face. His hair is spiked to absolute perfection, and he's wearing a deep black suit with a blood red tie. Tony walks up to face Loki and grabs his hands, pulling him closer than they'd originally planned in the preporation. 

"You look amazing," Tony whispers, sliding his fingers feather lightly down Loki's green tie. 

"So do you," Loki replies, and bumps his forehead against Tony's. Loki turns his head slightly and sees the minister watching them, so he straightens up and fixes Tony's tie even though it doesn't need it. 

"Shall we begin?" He asks and they both nod in unison. 

It's April sixteenth. 

Three days later and they're sitting on a beach in Jamaica, sipping at their own customized drinks and talking about anything and everything that comes to mind. It's the happiest Loki's ever felt, the feeling of Tony's hand in his, the feeling of knowing that he's someones now and forever. And this isn't how it was supposed to go. It wasn't how he ever planned. But maybe that's what made it as amazing a journey as it was.  
The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I hope you all have enjoyed my little story, and thank you for sticking with me through it <3 (Oh, and if any of you were wondering why I chose April 16th as the date, it's my birthday, so my life heavily influenced the stuff that went on here! :))


End file.
